Talk:Sumiko IV
I'm at a complete loss why anyone would redirect Sumiko III to Sumiko IV. Is there perhaps something I'm missing? Otherwise i'll correct it. -- Capricorn 08:15, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :It's Sumiko III in the script of the episode, in the actual episode, it's Sumiko IV though. There are some people who write articles solely based on the scripts (shame on them ;-)) to prevent somebody from creating a "Sumiko III" article again, not knowing it's actually "IV", this redirect was created. --Jörg 09:19, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :: I wasn't writing entries solely based on the script, I was hoping to write an article based on the listing of holosuites from this First Contact screenshot :p. I hope that's ok then? (cause I might not write articles based on scripts, but I haven't actualy checked if it's really visible in fist contact, from the resolution I'm guessing this might be from some background source rather then from a screenshot :D). -- Capricorn 09:39, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I wasn't referring to you with the "shame on them" bit. As it turns out, the people creating the LCARS display were writing injokes based on the scripts and the Encyclopedia (shame on them ;-)), so having the Sumiko III redirect makes perfect sense. --Jörg 10:12, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::I wasn't criticising you for the "shame on them"-part either, re-reading that message I guess my sarcasm-level was a bit too high, sorry if I came over too confrontational. But as for the image, I still find myself dissagreeing; doesn't really matter if it's intended as an in-joke, or mistaken, If it was on-screen, then that made it canon right? I can think of lots of precedents, both for in-jokes as for inconsistencies and screw-ups. ::The reason I'm pressing this is because I've also did a rather dramatic rewrite of Emerald Wading Pool based on this image (compare to the previous version, and though I really feel I handled this correctly, your way of looking at it would probably mean it'll have to be reverted :( -- Capricorn 11:38, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Sumiko vs. Cirrus The script for the episode referenced the Cliffs as being on Sumiko III, but the dialog referred to the planet as Sumiko IV instead. according to here, the script dosnt say that the cliffs are on Sumiko III but on Cirrus IV. BEVERLY If I remember correctly, the last time you graced my sickbay, you were diving off the "Cliffs of Heaven" on Cirrus Four. Holodeck program 47-C. which information is correct?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : No, the script says that Sumiko III is where the Wading Pool was (read two lines down in the script); or in other words Cirrus IV became Sumiko IV and Sumiko III became Cirrus IV. I assume Sumiko III redirects here due to the commonly shared name. Otherwise, I had corrected all the references to their proper place over a year ago, and apparently the note on this page was overlooked or misinterpreted in writing. --Alan 21:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : Seems it was the latter. --Alan 21:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC)